parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Charlie Brown the Brown Boy
CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans, Charlie BrownRockz and Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel's 1988 Touchstone Pictures Movie-Spoof of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" Cast * Roger Rabbit - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Eddie Valiant - Lincoln "Linc" Loud (The Loud House) * Baby Herman - Kirby (Kirby Series) * Judge Doom - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Jessica Rabbit - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Dolores - Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * R.K. Maroon - Shrek * Marvin Acme - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Lt. Santino - Gru (Despicable Me) * Mickey Mouse - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Bugs Bunny - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Donald Duck - Super Luigi (Mario Bros.) * Daffy Duck - Batman/Bruce Wayne (The Lego Movie) * Smart Weasel - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Greasy Weasel - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Stupid Weasel - Bowser (Mario Bros.) * Wheezy Weasel - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Psycho Weasel - Bowser Jr. (Mario Bros.) * Dumbo - Yoshi (Mario Bros.) * Bongo the Gorilla - Shaw (Open Season) * Yosemite Sam - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Tweety Bird - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) * Goofy - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) * Benny the Cab - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Droopy the Dog - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Betty Boop - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Minnie Mouse - Princess Peach (Mario Bros.) * Mr. Toad - Tim Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Pinocchio - Ness (Earthbound) * The Bad Big Wolf - Star Wolf (Star Fox/Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Woody Woodpecker - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Porky Pig - Benny (The Lego Movie) * Lena Hyena - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) * Toon Judge Doom - General Shanker (Escape From Planet Earth) * Other Toons - Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie) * Singing Sword - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) Gallery Charlie brown cgi 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Roger Rabbit Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Eddie Valiant Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.jpg|Kriby as Baby Herman Shen-kung-fu-panda-2-8.3.jpg|Lord Shen as Judge Doom Sci-Twi (EG).jpeg|Sci-Twi as Jessica Rabbit Ronnie-anne-the-casagrandes-57.4.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Doroles Shrek in Shrek the Third.jpg|Shrek as R.K. Maroon Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr as Marvin Acme Gru (Despicable Me).png|Gru as Lt. Santino Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as Mickey Mouse Emmet.jpeg|Emmet Brickowski as Bugs Bunny Luigi in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007).jpeg|Super Luigi as Donald Duck Batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-movie-0.45.jpg|Batman as Daffy Duck Thunderclap-0.jpg|Thunderclap as Smart Weasel Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95.5.jpg|Kai as Greasy Weasel Bowser in Super Mario 3D World (2013).jpeg|Bowser as Stupid Weasel Leonard in The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019).jpeg|Leonard as Wheezy Weasel 3DS (2014).|Bowser Jr as Psycho Weasel Wii U (2014).|Yoshi as Dumbo Shaw in Open Season- Scared Silly.jpg|Shaw as Bongo the Gorilla Mayor Shelbourne in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009).jpeg|Mayor Shelbourne as Yosemite Sam Wheezy-Toy-story-2-4.64|Wheezy as Tweety Bird Sonic in Sonic Lost World (2010).jpeg|Sonic The Hedgehog as Goofy Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Benny the Cab Snoopy in The Peanuts Movie.jpg|Snoopy as Droopy Penny-mr-peabody-sherman-1.55.jpg|Penny Peterson as Betty Bopp Peach in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011).jpeg|Princess Peach as Minnie Mouse Tim Lockwood in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009).jpeg|Tim Lockwood as Mr. Toad Ness-super-smash-bros-brawl-24.9.jpg|Ness as Pinocchio Wolf (Subspace Emissary).jpeg|Wolf as The Big Bad Wolf ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Woody Woodpecker Benny-the-lego-movie-6.12.jpg|Benny as Porky Pig Zeta-shimmer-and-shine-9.35.jpg|Zeta as Lena Hyena General Shanker's Grinning Evilly from Escape From Planet Earth (2013).jpeg|Generel Shanker as Toon Judge Doom Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie).jpg|Birds as Other Toons Dusty Crophopper in Planes.jpg|Dusty Crophopper as Singing Sword Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Category:Charlie BrownRockz Category:Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs